


Dear Darling

by Phoenix_Down



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Verse 2, Fluff, Implied Past Bondage, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Story through emails, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Down/pseuds/Phoenix_Down
Summary: Noctis sends Ignis on a diplomatic mission during Valentine's day. Ignis and Gladio exchange emails during his time away.





	Dear Darling

Specs,

The food is terrible, when are you coming home?

Love G x

* * *

Gladiolus,

All it took was for me to leave on a diplomatic trip to Accordo for you to realise you only keep me around for my cooking. I'm highly insulted that you would even consider it. 

Ignis Scientia

P.S tell Noct that if he misses my cooking that much, he shouldn't have sent me to Accordo.

* * *

Iggy,

Shit, sorry Prince, I mean King Charmless stole my phone. Honestly, you'd think ten years being in crystal stasis with nothing but the astrals for company would have taught him some manners. The cooking is fine, there is nothing wrong with it. It's just not yours I suppose. Prom and I are taking it in turns to feed him and no it's not just Cup Noodles. We do have some skill in the kitchen.

I miss you though, the bed is cold and empty without you here. I doubled up Noct's training for sending you away during Valentine's Day.

Love you,

Gladio 

* * *

Gladio,

I never thought it was you in the first place, there's only one person who calls me Specs and quite frankly I thought I taught him better. One to not steal another person's phone and two; to pay attention to those finer details when posing as someone else.

Altissia is as lovely as I remember it, the rebuilding efforts have come along fabulously. The lower islands I want to come back to. Some of the sights are so breathtakingly beautiful that they deserved to share with someone you cherish.

I think I might ask Aranea to accompany me next time.

Sincerely

Ignis 

* * *

Iggy,

Aranea? You're joking, right? What would a lance-wielding dragoon get out of view like that? She wouldn't appreciate the way the sun reflects off turquoise globes or the way the muscles cling to hardened fixtures like I would.

There are so many other people you could take…

Gladio. 

* * *

Gladio,

I am enclosing a link to an online copy of Lord Avon's romantic poetry, please read before you try and sweep me off my feet again. For one thing, you likened my eyes to globes… another I'm not sure if you were trying to be erotic or if you're actually craving seafood… 

Something romantic would be the way the sunset reminds me of your eyes. They way it sinks lower in the sky and casts an orange, hazy glow. When you are aroused your eyes take on this very same glow, it's astounding the change from a stoic shield to whimpering lover in a matter of seconds. I truly have you wrapped around my finger my love, don't I? It's a shame we can't spend Valentine's day together. I was merely teasing you when I said I'd rather be with Aranea. She has nothing on you and I won't be able to do half the things I'm imagining.

For example, remember how I was saying I love the way your eyes turn like the setting sun the more aroused you are? Do you know my favourite way in which to get you to that aroused state? Is simple science really, you can be so sensitive my love. There's a spot on your neck that whilst ticklish in the hands of Prompto or Noctis turns you into mere jelly in my hands. Your scars are also so, so sensitive. Especially when I take my tongue and lavish my way up, tracing each and every one, savouring them all with a kiss…

Three days my love and then I'll be home. Wait for me. 

I

* * *

Ig..Bvyukcsagchaukycbw;k

* * *

I'm sorry my love, I don't speak incoherent flailing.

Do mind what you're typing. Or will I have to remind you what happens when you're not clear in your thoughts? Need I remind you of the time I tied you to a chair and for every time you said or wrote something grammatically incorrect I denied you what you needed most? Would you like a repeat performance my love? I'm sure it could be arranged. 

Ignis

* * *

Shit… why are you … crap… fuck this I'm calling you.

Gladiolus.

* * *

There is no denying that last night was very enjoyable however it can't compare to the real thing. Only you can bring me the satisfaction and completeness I'm craving.

I miss you.

* * *

Ha,

You said you wouldn't miss me, guess you cracked. Yeah - last night was fun, but definitely needs a repeat performance. This time in person wouldn't you say?

You know if I was a true romantic, I would have ensured Cor was okay to look after his majesty for a couple of days and caught the first boat out of Galdin. Once there I would find and speak to Weskham at the embassy to determine which of the ragtag- lower islands you were visiting that day. You'd be standing on the beach when I found you, hair down having not bothered to style it. Green eyes complementing the crystal blue waters of the Accordian Sea. You would raise a hand to shield your eyes from the sun and turn without seeing me, walking towards the B&B that was putting you up for the night. I'd follow at a distance, stopping by a local little bakery to pick up something to keep our stamina up. It's Valentine's day after all and we need to celebrate our love.

You'll have ignored the rest of your company, all in the main living room, tile painting or wine-tasting, whatever activity the B&B owner has arranged for you for your stay and you'd return to your room. I'll have called ahead, the girl at the receptionist would know to expect my arrival and she'd give me a spare key. I'd wait until you've bathed, all clean from your days work and you'd be sitting on the bed, laptop on your lap waiting for this very email to come through.

I wouldn't knock, merely let myself into the room and before you could even question my appearance, I would have you pinned to the bed, hand slipping inside the hotel robe, excited to see that you're wearing nothing underneath.

My hand would slip around your cock first, slow and gentle. My lips kissing you along your jaw. You know what my turn-ons are and so it's only fair I share yours. You, my dear, Ignis, are a little minx. You would never admit to it but you are. You like it when I bite your ear, nibble at the crook of your neck, use rough forceful strokes on your cock as I bring it to attention. You also make the most wonderful noises when I do this.

With you hard and wanting I finally shrug of my own clothes, before producing a black silk tie from my pocket. You lick your lips in anticipation and I smile sadly, as I remember that this is an email and that I'm not there. It'll have to be something we do on your arrival.

Think of me, forever yours,

Gladiolus.

* * *

Gladiolus Amicitia, 

Dammit!

* * *

**Incoming Text From Gladio** : Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair.

**Sent text from Ignis** : Are you watching Tangled again darling? You know I disapprove of the way frying pans are portrayed in that movie.

 

**Incoming Text from Gladio** : But soft what light through yonder window breaks, it is the east and Ignis is the sun.

**Sent text from Ignis** : Are you hinting that I should go out to my balcony? I'd rather not it's rather chilly here at night.

 

**Incoming text from Gladio** : Knock knock, room service!

**Sent text from Ignis** : Roleplaying Gladio? Well, if you insist...

**Sent text from Ignis** : Someone has just knocked at my door, however, so allow me to politely send them away and we can start.

* * *

**Incoming text from Noctis** : I'm assuming by the fact that neither you nor Gladio is answering your phones this morning that the operation was a success? I'm alive, Cor's making me train and Monica is stuffing me with vegetables. I've learned my lesson and I will never send you away again! Happy V-Day guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to my lovely beta [Edrela](http://edrela.tumblr.com)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr answering questions, writing drabbles based on prompts, playing FFXV [@xxphoenixdownxx](http://xxphoenixdownxx.tumblr.com)


End file.
